<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glory to the Empire by LeisurelyPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759613">Glory to the Empire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda'>LeisurelyPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Magical Oaths, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Super Soldier Serum, War, World Domination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was never sent to Midgard to serve out a penance to prove his worth. In fact, when his father died, he allied with his sister and his brother to return Asgard to its former glory. Thus, the Asgardian Empire was born. With their combined power, they eliminated an upstart madman who came to destroy them and gained two Infinity Stones, valuable tools to serve in the conquest to come. </p><p>The first planet in their sights? Midgard. Rich with minerals and valuable resources, low in technological advancement, the planet is ripe for the picking. Even the Avengers seem like a small threat in the face of their military prowess. When he and his pack are captured by the King of Asgard, Steve is determined that, as head of the pack, he will not submit. But he may have met his match in this indomitable King.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Thor, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I don't know where the inspiration for this came from. I also apologize for working on this instead of the other fics that I haven't finished. Writer's problems? Anyway, I hope you're all doing well during the pandemic! &lt;3</p><p>Thanks to my beta, kieranishiding, for looking this over for me! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor looked down at the planet from the observation deck. It had been nearly 10 years since he became King of Asgard. 10 years since Odin died. 10 years since Hela and Loki joined him by his side as they prepared their armies to go out and resume the conquering that made their name infamous throughout the galaxy. However, for centuries their realms had been at peace, and that made them lazy and complacent.</p><p>Thor had enough of it by the time Odin died. Asgard had turned soft. Hela agreed, and even Loki was a skilled administrator during times of peace and he agreed that the people had become dull. Their strength had waned.</p><p>So it was that when Odin died and Hela returned from the dark realm where she had been imprisoned, they formed a united front. Thor was declared emperor so that Hela could take the place she truly coveted most: the commander of Asgard’s armies. Loki assisted them in getting the realms prepared, building their resources so that when the time came to begin their campaign, they would be ready.</p><p>So it was that when a madman arrived on Asgard seeking their Tesseract, he found not a weak, flaccid nation of philosophers and poets, but a battle-ready kingdom with more than enough strength to subdue him. Thanos died the same day he attempted to invade their planet. It was their first victory, and not a small one at that. By defeating the madman known throughout the galaxy as the man who slew half of every planet’s population, they also gained the Power Stone and the Mind Stone, both of which slumbered on his ship. That was 5 years ago.</p><p>Thor had no need of the Infinity Stones. He intended to conquer without them. However, he did bring the Power Stone with him. Unlike the Reality Stone, which Odin had obtained close to the end of his life, the Power Stone would aid Thor in battle. The Mind Stone, while technically powerful, was put to better use with Loki so that he could more easily manage resources and worlds while Hela and Thor conquered them.</p><p>Now, their fleet was prepared. Their warships had been deployed into the most fearsome force anyone in the galaxy had ever seen. Worlds told legends of the ancient days, when Asgardian gods would come to worlds and battle the most formidable foes they had to offer and then depart. The galaxy told legends of how Asgard had once been the envy of the galaxy. They would soon learn that those legends would pale in comparison to what Thor and his siblings had built.</p><p>He looked down on the first world they had decided to conquer. Midgard was rich in resources, but in a technological sense, would barely present a challenge. Centuries ago, Thor used to come here with his friends on adventures. He was worshipped as a god of thunder, of the homestead, and fertility. He chuckled at the memory. Even then, Midgard was a primitive planet. Judging by what was orbiting their planet, a field littered with detritus and flotsam, they seemed to have figured out how to leave their planet, if not get much further.</p><p>It would be a simple thing to conquer this world. Thor thumbed the hilt of Mjolnir on his belt, and the grip of Stormbreaker strapped to his back. He could feel the adrenaline in his body making his heart beat faster. The thrill of conquest, of war, of victory thrummed like a storm in his veins. It had always been there. Now he would be able to satisfy his thirst for glory.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” one of his attendants said as he got to his knees.”</p><p>“Rise,” Thor intoned without looking back. “What report do the scouts bring?”</p><p>“The Midgardians cannot detect our presence, Your Majesty,” the attendant reported. “Their technology is too primitive to penetrate our cloak.”</p><p>“Good, but not unexpected,” Hela said beside him. “The last time I was here, there was hardly anything worth seeing at all. Well, nothing that the Midgardians had built.”</p><p>“What else do the scouts report?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Midgard is fractured,” the attendant said. “There are hundreds of nations and no unified military force. Although they have access to a nuclear arsenal, there is no overarching ruling body to authorize using it.”</p><p>“More good news,” Hela said. “Should we target those areas?”</p><p>“No,” Thor said. “We are here to conquer the planet, not destroy it, sister.”</p><p>“You’re no fun,” she sniffed. “But as you command, my king.”</p><p>“Issue a jamming signal,” Thor said. “Make it so the weapons cannot be deployed, but do not disrupt their satellites. Let us not give them reason to suspect that something is amiss.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty,” the attendant said. He didn’t leave, so Thor turned and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“There is a team of elite warriors on the planet called ‘The Avengers’. They are dubbed ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ and while they are powerful, they also seem to be fractured as well.”</p><p>“How many?” Thor asked.</p><p>“The Avengers are 13 in number. There are also several million mutant Midgardians. However, few of them are trained for battle, and fewer pose a great threat to our ships,” the attendant said. “Of the nations of the world, only one could hope to put up a fight. Wakanda, a nation in the southern hemisphere on the continent known as Africa. Reports indicate that they have advanced cloaking technology and an enormous mountain of vibranium with which they make their weapons.”</p><p>“A mountain of vibranium?” Hela asked with that catlike smile of hers. Thor agreed. Next to the metal that made Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, vibranium was the strongest substance in the universe. It was also nearly as rare. For a whole mountain of it to be found on a backwater planet was good fortune, indeed. </p><p>“I take it back, brother. Perhaps this planet is worth conquering after all.”</p><p>“Hela, your task is to subdue Wakanda specifically,” Thor said. “Get your hands on their vibranium and their technology.”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure, little brother,” she said with a slightly mocking bow. He ignored it. He knew she was loyal. He made each of his siblings pledge it. The magical binding prevented them from betraying him to rule alone. In return, each of them ruled with him, though beneath him as well. Hela commanded their military, and Loki would facilitate assimilation into their Empire. Their strengths would be put to use, and Thor would decide the direction their Empire looked next.</p><p>“What of these Avengers?” she asked.</p><p>“I will deal with them,” Thor said. “I’ll take the Einherjar and the Valkyries to serve as a vanguard.”</p><p>“There is also an Infinity Stone on Midgard,” the attendant continued. “The Tesseract. It is in the hands of one of the strongest nations on the planet, called the United States of America. Apparently, there has been much debate over how to use it.”</p><p>“An entire planet where no one gets along,” Hela mused. “I’m sure Loki will appreciate the challenge.”</p><p>Thor clenched his fist and felt the Power Stone embedded in the center of his armor pulse with energy. It was as if the stone echoed his own need to start the battle. He forced himself to be patient. If Midgard was as ripe for the picking as the scouts implied, he could afford to wait until the fruit was ripest. Midgardians were a proud lot. Probably unjustifiably so. They had no idea what was coming for them.</p>
<hr/><p>One moment, Steve was sighing happily in the middle of his pack. He and Bucky had returned to the Tower late last night after a mission. Their omegas, Peter and Bruce, were nestled in the middle of their nest. Steve and Bucky, the alphas of the group, had stripped out of their grimy clothes, cleaned themselves, and crawled into the welcoming, soft pile of omegas.</p><p>It was a beautiful, perfect life that he couldn’t have imagined when he first awoke from the ice years ago. For years, he thought that he would never feel as at ease as he had during the 40’s.</p><p>The next moment, the Tower alarm blared. Steve and Bucky and the rest of their pack jumped to their feet, dashing for their uniforms. Well, Bruce just got dressed and made for the elevator. He looked at Bucky and saw the same emotion he felt: annoyance. Only just last night they had finished a mission, and now they had to head out again. It had been some time since this had happened. Steve had hoped that they would have a measure of peace.</p><p>“What’s happening?” he demanded when they walked into the briefing room. He looked out the window and found his answer. There were ships, small and large, flying over the streets of Manhattan.</p><p>“We’re being invaded,” Tony said sharply. “I don’t know how they came, JARVIS didn’t sense anything until half the fleet had entered the atmosphere!”</p><p>“Who are they?” Natasha asked.</p><p>“We don’t know,” Tony said. “They’ve made no communications with us, but they’ve already targeted and destroyed several governments, including Great Britain, Japan, Germany, Russia, and as of 2 minutes ago, Nigeria. More keep falling, and no one has been able to mount a defense.”</p><p>“Can we?” Peter asked. “I mean, they’re targeting the whole world at the same time! Can we fight that?”</p><p>There was a dead silence in the room as aircrafts flew overhead. This invasion dwarfed the Chitauri invasion from nearly 10 years ago. Back then, Steve barely recognized the city he was defending. Now, he was supposed to fight off a global invasion. He had to admit, the odds weren’t great. Still, he would rather die than roll over and surrender.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “We’ll do what we can. Protect who we can. Can’t worry about the whole world now. Just focus on keeping as many people safe as possible.”</p><p>“Thankfully, they aren’t targeting civilian areas,” Tony said. “They’re targeting government buildings, military bases, supply caches.”</p><p>“That gives us a target, too,” Steve said. “We move out to DC.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was the most hectic flight in a quinjet Steve had ever experienced. Most were remotely controlled by JARVIS, as well as all of Tony’s suits. The whole arsenal was unleashed, even Veronica. Even now, there were reports of the United States Air Force being deployed to combat this invasion. There were other, more disturbing debates on unleashing nuclear weapons. They had narrowly avoided that during the invasion ten years ago. Still, there seemed to be something wrong with communications where the weapons were stored. Steve wasn’t sure whether to find that reassuring or not.</p><p>Still, no matter how much they had, every now and then one of the suits would fall, or one of the quinjets. It was difficult to navigate through the chaos of jets and aliens and suits that fought to keep them off the one quinjet that held the Avengers.</p><p>Steve made himself focus. He tightened the straps on his armor as tight as he could stand them. He checked on Peter and Bruce, offering what little comfort he could to them. Bucky looked at him, a flash of worry in his eyes. Steve stepped closer. He could never lie to Bucky. Bucky always knew better.</p><p>“Whatever happens,” Bucky said. “Promise you won’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>Steve chuckled in spite of the situation. “I promise,” he said. “Not until I get back.”</p><p>“Damn right, punk,” Bucky said. The nervous light in his ice-blue eyes was still there, but he smiled, the lines around his eyes revealing a small bit of genuine mirth behind it. Steve leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. </p><p>“Enough mushy shit, Steve, we have a fight comin’ up.”</p><p>“Yes, Sergeant,” Steve said.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were about 50 miles outside of DC when the strange aircrafts began to disperse. It was strange, and Steve felt his stomach drop. What could they be retreating for?</p><p>A split second later, something smashed right into the windshield. It was gone so quickly that Steve didn’t see it, but it punched straight through the ship. Tony cursed as he wrestled with the controls.</p><p>“Hang on!” he shouted. “We’re in for a rough landing!”</p><p>Steve and Bucky braced themselves for impact. The world spun out of control, but they all managed to hang on to something. Thankfully, Tony made the landing as gently as he could, and they suffered nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. When they emerged from the jet, they were in a field in Delaware, and there was a single man with long, golden hair past his shoulders. On his belt, he had a hammer and in his hand, a giant axe with a blade on one side and a blunt side. A shield was also strapped to his back, as though he didn’t expect to need it. His armor was black with mail arms, and a red cape flowed from his shoulders.</p><p>Overhead, there were several small aircrafts circling around the perimeter, along with dozens of warriors riding pegasi. It was like something out of a strange fantasy novel. Steve forced himself to tear his eyes away from it and look at the stranger standing in front of them.</p><p>“Who are you?” Steve called out.</p><p>“I am Thor, of Asgard,” he replied.</p><p>“And why have you come to Earth?” he asked.</p><p>“I have come to conquer it, of course!” Thor laughed loudly as he donned a helmet. “And to do glorious battle with the strongest your planet has to offer. By the end of the day, I will be your new King! Already half the world has fallen to my fleet, but I will give you this chance to surrender.”</p><p>“Never!” Steve cried.</p><p>He drew his shield and faced this Thor. He seemed pleased, as though he was hoping for that answer. He swung his axe and suddenly he was flying through the air towards them. Steve raised his shield and met the blow. It resounded with a clang, the only time it had ever happened in his experience. Sparks flew as he threw punches at Thor. Nothing he did made contact, though. His armor was way too hard for Steve to break it by punching.</p><p>Tony blasted Thor’s back with a laser from his suit, and Thor cursed. Steve charged, only to be rebuffed by a swing from the blunt side of Thor’s axe. Steve jumped away in time for Peter to jump in and use his webs to try and slow Thor down. Part of Steve wanted to tell Peter to retreat. He was less agile in open areas. But he didn’t, and Peter was strong enough to hold his own.</p><p>Bucky sent a barrage of bullets raining on Thor, but they all bounced harmlessly to the ground without making so much as a dent in the armor. Steve saw an opening and charged in to kick at Thor’s chest. Remarkably, Thor didn’t even seem fazed. He didn’t even slide back. Steve got the feeling he was smiling beneath his helmet. He reared back and kicked Steve in return, and Steve went flying back into the dirt. He groaned.</p><p>“Steve!” Bucky cried.</p><p>“Focus on him!” Steve groaned again. He got up and winced. A couple of his ribs were probably bruised at the very least. This guy was strong. “We need the Hulk.”</p><p>As though Bruce was reading his mind, the Hulk roared and burst from the wreckage of the quinjet. Thor seemed stunned for just a moment before he laughed loudly.</p><p>“Well, this is a worthy fight!” he cried.</p><p>He drew the smaller hammer from his waist… and threw it at the Hulk. It seemed an idiotic thing to do, but the hammer flew through the air and when the Hulk grabbed it, he fell to the ground like a rock. The earth shook with his impact. Steve returned his attention to Thor and got to his feet. He winced as he did so. Maybe his ribs were broken.</p><p>Peter was still trying to wrap Thor in webs to slow him down. When he had gotten a good amount on him, though, Thor roared and slammed the ground with his axe. Lightning struck all around him, and Peter only narrowly managed to avoid getting struck. Steve was moving in an instant to Peter’s side. He was dismayed to notice, though, that all the webbing had been burned away.</p><p>All around them, quinjets fell from the sky along with Tony’s suits. Tony himself was still flying, but he was trying to fend off a slew of alien jets. Clint and Natasha shot arrows and bullets at jets in the hopes of bringing some down, but they only had so much effect from the look of it. Where one fell, there were more that filled in the gap.</p><p>Steve threw his shield at Thor, partly out of desperation and partly out of a refusal to give up. It hit Thor in the head, and Thor growled at the sudden impact. Steve caught the shield as it came back and faced Thor.</p><p>“You are tenacious,” Thor said. “I admire that in a warrior. But you must know that there is no way you can win against me.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Steve said.</p><p>“Excellent!” Thor cheered. He swung his axe again and came flying towards Steve. Steve jumped out of the way and threw his shield again. This time it landed on Thor’s shoulder and made a crack in the armor. Steve felt a thrill go through him as he spotted the vulnerability.</p><p>“Nat!” he said.</p><p>“On it!” she drew two of her pistols and shot, aiming for the gap in the armor.</p><p>Thor growled with pain as at least one bullet struck true. Bucky moved in and swung with his metal arm. It wasn’t as strong as vibranium, but it was strong enough to exploit a weakness. He took the armor in hand and pulled. There was a slight groan as the armor ripped apart a bit, but not enough. Steve threw his shield again. This time, it struck Thor’s left arm and left another crack in it.</p><p>“Clint!” Steve shouted.</p><p>“I’m a little busy, Cap!” Clint grunted. There was another roar. Hulk charged Thor, and as strong as he was, Thor couldn’t stand against a raging Hulk. Thor went flying backwards to the edge of the clearing. Steve sighed in relief.</p><p>“Regroup!” he called. “Everyone fall back.”</p><p>It worked with everyone but Hulk, who charged after Thor. Suddenly, a flurry of energy rays rained down on the Hulk’s body. The Hulk roared, but beneath the barrage, he seemed overwhelmed. Finally, Thor got to his feet and roared himself. A beam of purple lightning erupted from him and shot straight at Hulk.</p><p>“NO!” Steve cried. The lightning struck the Hulk and for the first time in his life, Steve heard the Hulk cry out in pain. He fell to the ground and shrank back down into the form of Bruce Banner, unconscious. The next thing he knew, a ship descended and a pair of warriors with long spears carried Bruce onto the jet.</p><p>Steve charged, every instinct in his alpha body screaming to protect his omega. Bucky was with him, and he could hear the rest of his team following him. He and Bucky managed to block some of the shots now directed at them. He heard Clint go down, but he couldn’t stop. Tony was the next to go down, as several of the winged soldiers shot him down and began dismantling his armor.</p><p>100 feet from Thor, Steve threw his shield. Thor swung his axe and hit it aside. It landed embedded in the earth 50 feet to the right of Thor.</p><p>80 feet from Thor, Peter’s agility failed him, and he was shot in the legs by an energy beam. Bucky fell back on instinct and was shot in the back.</p><p>50 feet from Thor, Natasha was shot down. Steve kept running. Alone. He was alone, but he couldn’t stop fighting. Thor took his helmet off and grinned widely as he raised his axe.</p><p>Steve threw himself at Thor. Thor grunted at the force from the impact, but he gripped Steve’s throat and threw him to the ground. He kicked Steve in the ribs and Steve cried out. His ribs were definitely broken now. Thor pressed a boot to his back and pushed down. Steve groaned.</p><p>“Do you submit?” Thor asked.</p><p>“Never,” Steve growled. Thor laughed.</p><p>“I am Thor Odinson, and this day is the birth of my Asgardian Empire,” he intoned, almost as though this was a ritual. “Be at ease. All may rise to their highest potential in the service of the Empire.”</p><p>With that, there was a sharp blow to Steve’s head. Light filled his vision, then darkness. The world seemed to spin as he fell.</p><p>“Round them up and take them to my ship,” he heard before all went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I'm glad that the first chapter was so well received. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect. Anyway, this is another short-ish chapter, but the next one will be a bit longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Steve noticed when he came to was that his ribs still hurt. It wasn't the dull throb of ribs that had healed but were still recovering, either. This felt like the injury was still fresh. That was strange. Normally, his accelerated healing would’ve repaired any damage to his body within a few hours to a day at most unless his injuries were severe. The number of times that had happened was small since he received the serum. He groaned as he rolled over gingerly and opened his eyes. </p><p>He was happy to notice that his head didn’t seem to hurt. He carefully felt it and found no areas that felt tender. Some healing must have happened, then. That didn’t explain why his ribs still felt like he’d been kicked by a horse. </p><p><em>Or an Asgardian</em>, Steve thought. </p><p>To think, after everything he’d seen, there would be ancient Norse legends floating around in space. Were they really gods or did they just call themselves that? Whatever they called themselves, this Thor certainly packed a punch. Steve had never been so thoroughly trounced in his life. Well… not since the serum. </p><p>The second thing that Steve noticed upon looking around the room was that wherever they were, it was lavishly decorated. There were plush chairs, tables gilded with gold, and beautiful art adorning the walls of a style Steve had never seen. The flooring was covered in a thick carpet, with more thick blankets and furs laid out across the room. Pillows large enough to recline against were scattered throughout the room. There were areas of the room that could become smaller alcoves for nesting and the furnishings seemed ideally placed to help facilitate that. </p><p><em>It’s an omega’s dream</em>, Steve thought. </p><p>As an alpha, it was his job to help provide for his omegas as best he could. This was probably everything an omega could ask for when it came to building their nest. Hell, he’d even had similar thoughts when Peter and Bruce came close to their heats and he was almost in rut. This was the only time he’d ever actually seen someone make the fantasy a reality. It would be fascinating if he knew where he was. </p><p>He got to his feet carefully and groaned. He felt strange, almost sluggish. Maybe they had drugged him. There was no telling what kind of substances they had on their planet. No matter. Whatever they had put in him would be out of his system soon. He had never found a substance that wasn’t a diluted version of something Bruce could take that had much of an effect on him. These Asgardians didn’t look all that differently from humans. Maybe it would work in his favor. </p><p>He scanned the perimeter of the room. There were no windows. The only light came from the ceiling, which was made to look like the sky. There was even a bright orb on the ceiling as though to mimic their sun. It was a ridiculous concept. Why not just put a light in the middle of the ceiling like everyone else?</p><p>“I was starting to get worried, punk.” </p><p>Steve looked down and saw Bucky standing near him. Steve’s eyes widened as he saw that Bucky’s left arm was missing.</p><p>“Yeah, my balance is off,” he said ruefully. “They took everything, though whatever they did also removed those scars from my body.” </p><p>“Are you okay?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Aside from my bruised ego at getting our asses kicked so easily, I’m fine,” Bucky said. “What about you?” </p><p>“My ribs hurt,” Steve said. “Been a while since I got beat that badly.” </p><p>“Which is shocking, considering how often you pick fights,” Bucky teased with a grin. It didn’t meet his eyes, though. Still, Steve shoved him in an attempt at lightheartedness. </p><p>“Where’s Peter and Bruce?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Peter’s here,” Bucky said. He nodded to a space behind them and Steve looked. Peter was sleeping soundly on a large, plush bed. </p><p>“What about Bruce?” Steve asked. </p><p>“I haven’t seen him,” Bucky said. “I’ve looked, but I haven’t seen anyone but you or Peter. The door won’t budge. I’ve tried to open it, but…” </p><p>“But what?” Steve asked. Bucky licked his lips. </p><p>“It won’t budge,” Bucky said. “I can’t even make a dent in it. It doesn’t feel like vibranium, but I still can’t so much as leave a scratch.” </p><p>“We’ll find a way out of here, Buck,” Steve said. “Somehow.” </p><p>Bucky looked a bit doubtful, but he didn’t argue with him. They sat down on either side of Peter so the boy wouldn’t be alone when he woke up. Steve glared at the door, as though daring for it to open. Broken ribs or not, he would get out of here and find a way to get these Asgardians off his planet. He just needed an opening of some sort. </p><p>He had no idea how much time passed before the door opened. It was long enough for him to realize that the orb above them actually was moving ever so slowly across the wide, domed ceiling. If it was anything like Earth, then Steve guessed it must have been three hours. There was no way of knowing. </p><p>The door opened and Thor stood there with Bruce in front of him. Bruce walked forward, pushed insistently by the huge man behind him until he sat in one of the couches. Thor smiled as though he hadn’t battled them earlier. </p><p>“You’re awake. Good,” he said. “How do you find your accommodations?” </p><p>“You can’t keep us prisoner here?” Steve growled. </p><p>“Who told you that you were prisoners?” Thor asked. “You have rather pleasant quarters for that to be the case.” </p><p>“Don’t play dumb,” Steve said. He got off the bed and marched up to Thor. “What ransom are you charging for us, anyway?” </p><p>Thor threw back his head and laughed loudly. He even went to lay a hand on Steve’s shoulder as though they were friends. Steve pulled back with a growl, but Thor kept laughing. </p><p>“Ransom?” he asked. “Your planet has little of value to me. Besides, you Midgardians are hardly united enough to pay whatever ransom I might demand of you. I have captured all those who might oppose my forces.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you’ve taken them prisoner as well?” Steve asked. </p><p>“They have been given the same option as everyone else,” Thor said. “The same option that you will receive: To swear allegiance to my Empire and be free or to remain where they are in relative, but restricted comfort.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe that?” Steve demanded. </p><p>“Whether you believe me or not makes no difference to me,” Thor said. “You are secure and just as I said, I have conquered your world in a single day. Already much of your world has pledged their allegiance, but those who have not are in no position to retrieve you.”</p><p>“Where are we?” Peter asked. Thor looked up and stepped past Steve. Steve tried to block his path, but Thor pushed past him like it was nothing. </p><p>“You are on my flagship,” Thor said. “A small ways past your Midgard’s moon.” </p><p>Steve’s mouth went dry. “How far is a small ways?” </p><p>“About 100,000 of your Midgardian miles,” Thor said. “Which means you are almost 350,000 miles from home.” </p><p>Steve took an involuntary step back. It was so far. There was a part of him that still intended to find some way, any way, to get back and free his home, but it was temporarily silenced in the face of the facts. How many people would die waiting for them to return to help? How many of them would be sent away to whatever these camps were?</p><p>“What do you want from us?” he demanded. </p><p>“Presently, nothing,” Thor said. “Aside from your allegiance and loyalty. I am in no rush for that, however. You do not trust me, but I intend to help you see that I speak nothing but truth.” </p><p>“Through what? Torture?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Honestly, the number of you Midgardians who assume that we intend to torture prisoners is concerning. One would think that your kings and rulers were prone to treating people in such a way,” Thor sighed. “Those who swear their allegiance will be treated well. Those who do not will be treated less well, but not mistreated. I suppose you will experience that firsthand.” </p><p>He turned to leave the room. The door opened on its own and he stepped through. Steve rushed to try and go through, but a guard pushed him back with ease using the butt of their spear. </p><p>“You are not my prisoners,” Thor said. “But for now, you may not leave these quarters. Feel free to explore them on your own. They are not nearly as grand as they would be on Asgard, but I trust they will suffice for the duration of your stay.” </p><p>“So we <em>are</em> prisoners,” Bucky said. “We can’t leave, so why say we aren’t?”</p><p>“Because if you were my prisoners, your quarters would be less comfortable and I would not allow you to be near each other,” Thor said. “When you have sworn your allegiance and accepted your places in the Empire, your accommodations will change.”</p><p>With that, the door closed. Steve and Bucky looked at each other before they turned to look at their omegas. Peter and Bruce were sitting on the bed. Peter was hugging his knees and Bruce looked pensive. Steve didn’t feel much better, to be honest. His mind felt like mush. He was trying to figure out a way off this ship, but at the moment, no ideas were springing to mind. </p><p>It was strange. Years ago, after he first awoke from the ice, he would’ve done almost anything for his mind to be as quiet as it was now. Hell, even before that, after Bucky had fallen from the train into the Alps, Steve would’ve given anything to not have to think about that. Now, at the moment when he needed his enhanced ability for strategy the most, he couldn’t think of anything.</p><hr/><p>Thor marched through the halls of his ship towards the bridge. Despite his brief visit with his guests, he still had a campaign to oversee. His generals had the situation on Midgard well enough in hand, so he could begin planning what to do next. </p><p>He arrived in the bridge and looked at a map of the universe. There was nothing in the vicinity of Midgard for lightyears. It may have been a valuable location, but it truly was a backwater part of the galaxy. No matter. There were plenty of planets and moons in the solar system that could be terraformed. Midgard was already too crowded to be much use for a colony, but some of the surrounding planets could be put to good use. </p><p>“How was your visit with your toys?” Hela asked. He didn’t look away from the map. </p><p>“Entertaining enough,” he replied. “Though they are not toys.”</p><p>“You’re going to make them into your concubines. What else does that make them?” she asked. </p><p>“A harem?” he suggested with a smile. “Perhaps I will add more.” </p><p>“I’ve never known a harem to count only four people among its members,” she sniffed. “If you’re going to call it that, you’d best find at least a couple dozen more.” </p><p>“Perhaps we will find some people on other planets that are as interesting as these,” Thor replied. “Why should I have anyone in my harem that is boring?” </p><p>“You shouldn’t. There are plenty of people in the galaxy, finding a handful of interesting people to fuck shouldn’t be that hard,” she said. </p><p>“How are the prisoners?” Thor asked. “The men in my harem were quite concerned that we were torturing them.” </p><p>“The prisoners seemed to think the same, if the reports are accurate,” she replied with a hint of annoyance. “What kind of barbaric backwater did we conquer?”</p><p>“Perhaps the kind that is most in need of a guiding hand,” Thor said. “Perhaps we can use it as an example of the good we do.” </p><p>“If you insist,” she said. “Personally, I would be fine with carting all the troublemakers off to another planet. There were some moons near the big planet that might do nicely with a little modification.”</p><p>“You are so quick to make a prison colony,” Thor sighed. “Let us at least try to reform them before we turn to drastic measures.” </p><p>“You’re the emperor,” she said. “Who knows? Perhaps in a few generations, they’ll have forgotten everything about how terrible their situation was.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Thor said. “Do we have a report on our progress with the planet?” </p><p>“Since we took over yesterday, there have been a number of protests,” Hela reported. “About half the countries have surrendered and pledged their allegiance to the Empire. Some of them clearly didn’t intend to keep their promises, but the ritual has ensured that they will. Of those who have not, about a quarter seem to be gauging what the benefits are of surrender. The rest are attempting active resistance, but with their military forces nearly routed, their ability to truly oppose us is negligible.” </p><p>“Eliminate what’s left,” Thor said. “What about their nuclear arsenal?” </p><p>“It’s primitive, but effective,” she said. “We’re disarming it as we speak. The weapons will be converted into fuel.” </p><p>“Anything else?” he asked. </p><p>“There is a group of sorcerers on Midgard, of all things,” she said. “Nothing to match mother’s or Loki’s caliber, but enough to be worthy of notice. Loki has sought out their leader, this Ancient One, to negotiate with them.” </p><p>“Ancient One?” Thor asked. </p><p>“A few hundred years,” Hela said. “Ancient for Midgardians, I suppose.” </p><p>“Interesting,” Thor said. “Do you think Loki will be able to bring them into the fold?” </p><p>“He learned from mother,” Hela said. “If he can’t do it, then no one can. Besides, he has more in common with them than most Midgardians do, and if he offers to share knowledge, they may well join us.” </p><p>“Fascinating,” Thor said. </p><p>“There’s one last thing,” Hela said. “We found something truly fascinating in the vaults of an intelligence organization in the part of Midgard ironically called the United States: the Tesseract.” </p><p>Thor turned with raised eyebrows. The Power Stone was useful for him in battle, but the Tesseract used to belong to Odin. How it ended up on Midgard was anyone’s guess. It was also one of the most useful of the Infinity Stones. The ability to warp instantly to another part of the universe was invaluable for conquest. They could focus on building their military forces rather than trying to navigate through the near empty void of space. Combined with the Stones they already possessed… the possibilities were almost limitless. </p><p>“Do we have anyone on Asgard who has studied the Infinity Stones?” Thor asked. </p><p>“Perhaps,” she replied. “Father tried to seek them once, but the technology of the time waylaid him before he gave up. After he lost the Tesseract, nearly all of his ability to find them was diminished.” </p><p>“Find them, whoever they are,” Thor said. “I want to know everything about them. Fate has put them in my path, and I would know what the best use for them would be.” </p><p>“Of course,” she replied. “What shall we do now?” </p><p>“Send scouting forces out to explore this system,” Thor said. “This planet has vast resources, perhaps the other planets have something similar. If nothing else, we should establish a foothold here before we continue on.” </p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty,” Hela said. “Maybe the next planet we conquer will make a better fight of it than this one. No matter how valuable their resources, a weak planet is hardly worth the effort.” </p><p>“I shall endeavor to find a system that meets your lofty expectations,” Thor said with a sly grin. Aside from the fight with his soon-to-be harem, he would admit that conquering Midgard was a dull affair. Those few vestiges of resistance never achieved anything. The Asgardian forces were far superior. </p><p>“I’m sure Loki won’t be satisfied just governing this planet, either,” Hela said. “At least more advanced civilizations will be more will be worth our efforts.” </p><p>“I understand your point,” Thor said. “As soon as we’re established here, we’ll move on to greater victories until we our empire is unparalleled.” </p><p>Hela smiled widely until she looked like the cat that ate the canary. This was why she was the general rather than Empress. It wasn’t that she hadn’t tried to become Empress, since she was the goddess of death. They fought for the right to rule and she lost. Afterwards, she became his Minister of War, since that was the best use of her particular talents. She was more of a general than a minister, but still. </p><p>He liked to think that it was the best outcome. She was a skilled general, and he had been trained from youth to be King. Loki was, too, but lacked Thor’s natural charisma. He had the intelligence and the wiles to manage it, though, so Thor made Loki his Minister of Domestic Affairs. </p><p>Together, the three of them would lead the Empire, and whatever systems they conquered, into a new and brighter dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back to this fic! Hope yall enjoy! I hope to have more of it soon (soon being a bit more relative than it would have been earlier in the year). At any rate, I really enjoy writing for this fic and I hope yall enjoy it too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how much time passed, Steve could not feel better. Everything was wrong. Normally he was starving at every time to eat and even throughout the day. He had to eat a great deal to keep his strength up. Ever since he had woken up on Thor’s ship, though, he hadn’t been any more than peckish. </p><p>He never thought that the lack of hunger would be strange or worrisome. Still, he put it out of his mind for the time being. Whatever would come, he only hoped that he could find a way to escape with his pack. To that end, he spent the entire time after Thor left trying to find some weakness in the walls. </p><p>His mind was slow, though, and it was hardly a few hours later that he became suddenly weary of his efforts. He sat down in one of the comfortable chairs with a heavy sigh. His head hurt from trying in vain to find a way out. He just needed a bit of rest, though he could remember no time since he had become a super soldier when he really needed time to rest unless he had fought literally all day in the muck and mire of World War 2. </p><p>He didn’t have to look at Bucky to see that something was wrong with him, too. He attributed that to his missing an arm. His sense of balance was off, but his grace would’ve normally helped him keep upright. Now, he seemed to have difficulty going about the room without stumbling to compensate for the lack of weight on his left side. He hid his frustration and concern well, but Steve could see the signs. </p><p>Of course, the only other person he could think of was Peter. Bruce was too great a risk. If the Hulk got out of control, they could all end up dead and adrift in space rather than heading back to earth. Of the three of them, Peter was the only one who seemed to still have his powers. Peter might be able to sneak out and figure out the layout of the ship. He might even be able to find some key structural weaknesses, possibly even exploit them. </p><p>It didn’t sit well with Steve, but he also couldn’t see many other choices. They would have to wait until someone came to them so Peter could sneak out while the door was open. From there, they would have to trust that he was able to stay out of sight until he returned. </p><p>“You have to be joking,” Bucky said when Steve told them about the idea. “He’ll have no backup! We won’t be there to help him if someone does find him. It’s too risky!” </p><p>“Do you have any better ideas?” Steve replied evenly. “We have to get out of here. The longer we stay, the more precarious our position here becomes and the harder it’ll be to find a way to get them to leave our planet.” </p><p>“I don’t disagree,” Bruce interjected. “But I think there’s something to be said for waiting.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Think about it,” Bruce said. “Think about how quickly we were beaten when we fought Thor on Earth. From what you told me and what I can remember, they wiped the floor with us. If we can learn anything from these Asgardians, or even get our hands on their weapons, we might be able to do more than we would if we just found a way to escape.” </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Peter said. “It makes more sense than just blindly looking for something. We need a way to fight back.” </p><p>“Yes, you’re right,” Steve said with a sigh. “I don’t like spending any more time on this ship than we have to, but you’re right.” </p><p>“So we’re all on the same page then?” Peter asked. “I’ll sneak out the next chance I get and try to find the armory and some way to get off this ship.” </p><p>“Not tonight,” Bucky said. “Who knows whether you’ll be able to get back in tonight if you leave and no one returns until morning?”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, then?” Peter asked. “That’ll give me the day to try and find something and I can return at night… whenever nighttime is in space.”</p><p>“Good plan,” Steve said. “With any luck, we’ll be able to make some kind of plan for whatever you find.” </p><p>There was a long pause at the end. The unspoken question that they had all been avoiding since they awoke hung in the air. Steve felt the tension in the room become so thick you could cut it with a knife. </p><p>What would they do if they couldn’t find a way to leave?</p><hr/><p>Thor returned later that evening. Steve assumed it was evening, anyway. The light was growing darker, as if to mimic the sun and the way it would appear in the atmosphere. It turned golden, then crimson as time crept slowly on. When the orb had turned bright red, the door opened. Thor stepped in, followed by a small army of servants. They had bundles of clothes that were inserted into drawers in the wall that Steve somehow hadn’t found earlier. He scowled at them. </p><p>“I thought that you all should have some suitable clothes before dinner,” Thor said. </p><p>“Dinner?” Bucky asked. </p><p>“Of course,” Thor said. “I did not want to overwhelm you, but surely you must need to get out for a bit. You are my guests here, and it is only fitting that a host dine with his guests.” </p><p>They were quiet for a moment. Steve went to one of the walls and tried to open the drawers. They seemed to be sealed with some kind of magic, though it seemed a bit implausible. After a couple minutes, Thor arrived. Steve bristled, but before he could do anything, Thor gave him a warning look. Steve could feel the power radiating off Thor’s form, but he still tried to shove Thor away. Thor didn’t so much as budge. </p><p>“If you do not want my help, you are welcome to struggle,” Thor growled. He touched a series of buttons and the drawers opened, revealing clothes that looked to be roughly in Steve’s size. “Do not spurn my hospitality.” </p><p>“The hospitality of a captor,” Steve growled as lowly as he could. Thor didn’t look fazed at all. In fact, he seemed amused. </p><p>“I have told you that you are not my hostage,” Thor said. “I would not bother to dine with a hostage. My brother, Loki, would be in charge of you, and I’m sure he would find many ways to make use of you.” </p><p>“I thought you were the Emperor,” Steve said. </p><p>“I am,” Thor said. “As I said, all may rise to their highest potential for the glory of the Empire. Loki is a skilled politician and diplomat. My sister is skilled in fighting and leading armies. I am the most suited to rule, so I rule.” </p><p>“You think awfully highly of yourself,” Steve muttered.</p><p>“I have an accurate view of myself, which is more than most people can say,” Thor said with a shrug. “Get dressed. I will not keep the food waiting for you if you dawdle.” </p><p>With that, he turned away and left the room. There was only a handful of servants left behind, one for each of them. They were probably as much guards as servants, but Steve didn’t have the energy to think about that now. His effort to stand up to Thor had been dismissed like it was of no consequence. It rankled him in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a skinny kid in Brooklyn trying to stand up to the bigger, stronger alpha bullies. </p><p>As he began picking clothes out, one of the servants, an alpha, by their scent, stepped up to him and took the clothes he’d picked out. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” he demanded. </p><p>“His Majesty wishes for you to be dressed correctly,” the guard/servant said neutrally. “Allow me to assist you.” </p><p>“No thanks,” Steve replied. He tried to snatch the clothes back, but the Asgardian was much stronger than him. The clothing was also annoyingly durable. It didn’t so much as make the faintest rip. </p><p>“His Majesty has said that you will not have dinner until you are dressed according to our styles and customs,” the Asgardian said. Steve looked around the room. Everyone else was allowing themselves to be dressed already. He sighed and nodded. The Asgardian said nothing more as Steve hesitantly stripped out of his clothes. </p><p>At least the clothes were practical. On Earth, they would probably even work as armor. Among Asgardians, who knew how effective it was? It wasn’t any material Steve was familiar with, but it was durable and hugged his body in a way that accentuated his physique. He wasn’t a vain man, but there was a part of him that was very satisfied with how he looked when he saw himself. </p><p>Bucky looked almost like he had when he was the Winter Soldier. Almost. His outfit was black with gold accents, his thick pants highlighting his muscled thighs. One side of the outfit was neatly tied around the stump to account for his lack of a left arm. He seemed a bit more at ease now that he was in clean, sturdy clothes. Steve relaxed a bit at that. </p><p>That same sentiment did not apply when he saw his omegas. They were hardly dressed at all! Peter wore a set of robes so dainty and thin that Steve could see through them faintly. The cerulean clothes shimmered slightly as though they were inlaid with stars, but that only drew attention to the fact that Steve could plainly see his chest. His stomach was on full display, as were his legs for the most part. The flowing bits of fabric that clung to a pair of silver ankle bracelets hardly counted as clothes and the skirts left little to the imagination as they cut off in the middle of Peter’s thighs. </p><p>Bruce wasn’t in any better shape, though his nearly identical outfit was a deep, rich plum color and his arms were covered in light, airy sleeves. It still revealed too much. Steve wasn’t used to his omegas dressing like this. They both looked mildly uncomfortable, but their dressers didn’t seem to be interested in changing them. </p><p>“They can’t go out like this,” Steve said. </p><p>“His Majesty was very specific in his instructions,” his dresser replied. “They are dressed in the latest fashion among omega nobles.” </p><p>“I don’t care if this fashion is right off the runway,” Steve growled. “Get them out of it!” </p><p>“Steve, it’s fine, really,” Peter said. </p><p>“You’re in no fit state to be seen,” Steve replied. “What kind of fashion allows omegas to parade around half naked?” </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Steve, people said the same thing about short shorts and crop tops,” he said. “These are different, but they do look good, you can’t deny that.” </p><p>“Steve, you heard him,” Bucky said. “Are you willing to let us go without food over clothing?” </p><p>Steve sighed in defeat but shook his head. With that, the dressers arranged them into a tight cluster and took up spaces around them. Clearly guards, not just servants. The one at the head, the one who had dressed Steve, opened the door with a wave of their hand and they marched out. </p><p>Thor wasn’t waiting for them. Steve didn’t have time to look for him or look at much of anything. The ship wasn’t what he had imagined. He’d seen the Star Wars movies and Star Trek, but this ship wasn’t like either. The ship was sleek, yes, but it was also decorated in warm, golden tones as though the whole ship was made of it. It surely wasn’t but it gave the illusion. </p><p>The lighting also gave the impression that the rooms were bathed in sunlight. They were nothing like the sterilized environments Steve had seen on tv. Everywhere they went, he saw people working. None of the doors were marked by anything he could recognize. If there were signs on the ship, Steve couldn’t read them, but that was hardly surprising. Just because these people spoke English didn’t mean they would write things down in it. </p><p>He committed the route they took to the dining room to memory. When it opened, Thor sat alone at a long, wooden table. His chair almost looked like a throne and he didn’t seem at all surprised that they had arrived. Steve could feel him looking at the omegas, though, and he instinctively stepped in front of them. </p><p>“It is good that you are protective of your pack, but there is a difference between being protective and rudeness,” Thor sighed. “You really ought to regulate yourself before you become a burden to your host. I would hate to learn that your people have no sense of hospitality.” </p><p>Steve snapped his mouth shut. The way Thor either casually dismissed him or glared at him made his blood boil… but it also felt right to acknowledge Thor as the dominant alpha. Steve hadn’t met an alpha like that since Peggy Carter. She was the only one who could make him submit to another alpha, even after he had the serum. Thor did it, but with a fraction of the effort, as though it took nothing at all to make Steve submit. At Thor’s waiting, piercing stare, Steve sat in the nearest chair. Thor seemed satisfied. </p><p>Peter and Bruce sat on either side of him and Bucky sat next to Peter. The table wasn’t so long that Thor was invisible, but it was clear where the rest of the pack stood. Bruce glanced uncertainly between the trays of strange, exotic food, Thor, and Steve. Steve reached out to take his hand, but it only seemed to comfort the omega a bit. </p><p>“I am gladdened to see the clothes fit well,” Thor said, unbothered by their distance. “My servants do their work well.” </p><p>“Your servants were rather insistent,” Steve said. </p><p>“As I said, they do their work well,” Thor replied. “I am afraid that there will be no drinking. You Midgardians cannot handle our alcohol and we have nothing from your realm for you to drink.” </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Steve said. He reached for the nearest dish. It looked something like a boar from the look of it. Thor looked at him reproachfully, but Steve began carving into the beast. </p><p>“I did not realize that you were so familiar with the anatomy of Asgardian beasts,” Thor drawled lowly. “Should you not wait to be served, as a guest?”</p><p>“It looks similar to something we have on Earth,” Steve replied. “Besides, I’m not interested in being served by you.” </p><p>He tried not to meet Thor’s eyes. He could feel the disapproval radiating off Thor. Thor leaned over to one of the servants and said something Steve couldn’t catch. </p><p>Steve ignored him and put a slice of meat on Bucky’s plate. Thor glared at him. He made a low growling sound in his throat. Two seconds later, one of the guards shoved Steve back into his seat. The next thing Steve knew, he had a pair of bracelets on his wrists. They glowed red for a moment, then faded away to black. Steve stared at them. Thor got up and walked towards them. Steve tried to get up, but as soon as he tried to move, the bracelets glowed again and it was like he was struggling against chains wrapped around his body. He strained as much as he could, but he couldn’t move. </p><p>“Please do not struggle,” Thor said. “You will only tire yourself.” </p><p>“What the hell are these?!” Steve demanded. </p><p>“They are devices to train a person in etiquette,” Thor said. “If you do something wrong… or rude… you will be restrained until you make the correct decision.” </p><p>“I though you said you wouldn’t harm us,” Steve growled. Thor ignored him, and picked up the implements. He resumed cutting the meat and laid out some on each of their plates, except Steve’s. </p><p>“Is it harm to give an unruly child discipline?” Thor asked. “Or to teach an omega how to please their alpha? Or teach an obstinate pack member respect?”</p><p>“I am not a member of your pack,” Steve said. </p><p>“No,” Thor said. “But you have been rude according to our customs. You are not to blame. Your world is crude and barbaric, but you will be taught the way of civilized people. The best time to begin is now. Perhaps the rest of your pack will learn from your example.” </p><p>Steve tried to reach out for his food, but he couldn’t move his arms at all. He watched as Thor piled each person’s plate high with food… except his. When he was done, he put down the utensils and stepped up to Steve’s chair. He took Steve’s face in one large, strong hand. </p><p>“On Asgard, it is customary that when a guest has offended their host, they offer penance for the insult,” Thor said. </p><p>His voice was low, but it resonated so that everyone in the room heard. Steve felt his face heat as Thor looked down at him expectantly. He tried to pull away, but Thor held him fast with hardly any effort. Thor looked down at him. </p><p>“What exactly is penance?” Steve asked. </p><p>“The nature of it is determined by the host,” Thor said. “I may require you to fight a champion or offer some service for me or whatever else I deem suitable recompense.” </p><p>“You get to choose anything?” Steve asked. “That seems unbalanced.” </p><p>“This is why it is necessary to be respectful to one’s host,” Thor said. </p><p>“And what penance do you have in mind?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Nothing too serious,” Thor replied. “You are still recovering from our scuffle on Midgard, but serious enough that you will think better of being rude in the future.”</p><p>Steve growled. Thor didn’t even look mildly threatened. He reached down and pressed a hand gently to Steve’s chest. Steve’s growl cut off abruptly as he hissed with pain. It lasted only a moment before Thor moved his hand from Steve’s chest to Steve’s jaw. He gripped it firmly as he stared down at Steve. His eyes were stern and they flashed with lightning. </p><p>“Do not fight me,” Thor said lowly. “You cannot win. There is no glory in meaningless struggle. I have no wish to be cruel, but I will be if you force me. Do not doubt that.” </p><p>Steve couldn’t help but look away. Thor released him as soon as he did and pulled Steve to his feet. He walked down to the other end of the table where his own seat was. As soon as he arrived, Thor pointed to the ground. </p><p>“Kneel,” he said. </p><p>“You’ve got to be joking,” Steve said. </p><p>Thor frowned. He nodded to one of the guards. A second later, there was another set of cuffs around his ankles. Thor pushed him down to his knees almost effortlessly. Steve tried to fight it, but he couldn’t. Whether it was the cuffs or if Thor was simply that strong, he had no idea. Still, he looked up at Thor. The man barely even glanced at him as he returned to the other end of the table. He watched as Thor silently filled every person’s plate with food. </p><p>While Thor was working on Bucky’s plate, the doors opened and two figures strode in without waiting to be announced or welcomed. The first was a tall woman clad in black, skin-tight armor. She sat next to Thor’s seat across from where Steve was kneeling. She looked at him and Steve felt a bit like a mouse cornered by a cat. The other was a man just as tall as Thor, but with long black hair and emerald green robes. He sat down across from the woman and only glanced at Steve. </p><p>“I’m glad we’re not too late,” the man said. “I have to say that I’m curious about what kind of people Thor has become enamored by.”</p><p>“I’m told they put up a halfway decent fight,” the woman replied. “I suppose that has to count for something.” </p><p>“Mind your manners, both of you,” Thor said. “I will not have you insulting my guests.” </p><p>“My apologies, brother,” the man said. “Perhaps you will do us the pleasure of introducing us?” </p><p>“Of course,” Thor said. He placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “This is Sergeant James Barnes, of the United States army. He specialized in stealth warfare and sniping before he received some form of enhancement.”</p><p>“You sound like you read that out of a file,” Steve growled. </p><p>“This is Captain Steven Rogers,” Thor said. “Known as ‘Captain America’. He is a renowned strategist and soldier with his own, more sophisticated enhancements. It is said that before he was enhanced, he was a small, sickly man and that afterwards, he was many times stronger, faster, and more intelligent than the average Midgardian.” </p><p>“Truly?” the woman said. Her eyes returned to Steve, but they didn’t make him feel better. Instead, he felt as though he was about to be dissected. </p><p>“Who knew that the Midgardians had such technology?” the man said. </p><p>“Apparently, it was lost shortly after it was created,” Thor replied. “Steven, perhaps you can introduce the other two members of your pack.” </p><p>Steve set his jaw resolutely. He was not in the habit of parading his pack around, particularly to people who had no business prying. Thor sighed. </p><p>“He has a strong will,” Thor said. He moved to Bruce. “This is Dr. Bruce Banner, a renowned scientist and expert on gamma radiation on Midgard. He attempted to recreate the technology used to enhance Steven and James, resulting in the great green berserker known as the Hulk.” </p><p>“I saw the reports of your fight with him,” the woman said. “You brought him here?” </p><p>“That which would have made him a threat was removed shortly after he arrived,” Thor said. Steve’s jaw dropped. He saw the same expression on each of his mates. He struggled against his restraints, earning a look from the people who sat near him. </p><p>“How?” Bruce demanded. </p><p>“I will have one of our healers explain it to you later,” Thor said. “I am not personally versed in the art.” </p><p>“Lastly, this is Peter Parker, a warrior who was bitten by a genetically enhanced creature and who gained enhanced strength, senses, and abilities associated with it,” Thor said. “He is known on Midgard as Spider-man.” </p><p>“Fascinating,” the man said. “It is amazing that so many unique individuals would exist on a world like Midgard.” </p><p>“They fought valiantly, even when the odds were stacked against them,” Thor said. “They acted with honor and stood their ground to defend their home. That is worthy of respect.” </p><p>“Certainly,” the woman said. "Would that we could look forward to encountering such warriors on every world. Alas, I think we can expect more cowardly approaches to battle." </p><p>“Take heart, sister. We are sure to encounter all manner of warriors during our glorious campaign and I am certain we shall best them all. My esteemed guests,” Thor said. “Allow me to present my sister, Hela, the goddess of death and my Minister of War, and my brother, Loki, god of mischief and Minister of Domestic Affairs.” </p><p>“Hello,” Peter said with a small voice. Steve could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Thor moved behind Peter and set his hands on Peter’s shoulders. They seemed to dwarf him, just as the man himself seemed like a veritable giant behind Peter. </p><p>“Worry not, little one,” Thor said. “You have guest-welcome here. You may not be harmed unless you invite it and any who do will be severely punished.”</p><p>Steve wasn’t sure what to find more offensive: the fact that Thor was comforting Peter as though Peter was his omega, or the fact that it seemed to work. Peter seemed to relax as Thor’s hands rubbed his shoulders gently. </p><p>“Eat up, I’m sure you are hungry,” Thor said. </p><p>With that, he moved to the end of the table where his siblings sat. Neither of them had touched the food on the table. Thor served each of them before putting food on his own plate. Steve noticed that the amount of food he added to his plate and those of his siblings seemed greater than what he gave to the guests. Perhaps it was simply because Asgardians had bigger appetites. Perhaps it was a sign that this man's supposed hospitality had its limits. Thor sat down and looked at Steve. </p><p>“Why is this Steven kneeling like this?” Loki asked. </p><p>“He is serving penance,” Thor said simply.</p><p>“What did he do?” Hela asked. </p><p>“He served himself and his pack food despite being asked to wait and be served,” Thor said. He turned to Steve. “On Asgard, it is proper that the host serve their guests and be the last to receive food as a sign of respect and deference towards their guests.” </p><p>Steve growled shortly and Hela laughed. </p><p>“Oh, I like this one,” she said. “He has fire in his spirit. There are certainly soldiers in our forces who could stand to have a bit more passion in their blood.” </p><p>“I leave the matter of instilling that fire to you, dear sister,” Thor replied. </p><p>He began to dig into a set of ribs he had put on his plate. Steve watched them eat. He could smell the juicy meat and strange spices that seasoned the strange food. The spices smelled warm, like they would taste a bit spicy if he ate them. The food reminded him of a barbeque Tony threw a few months ago, the food catered by some of the best grill masters in the country. His stomach rumbled loudly and Thor glanced at him. </p><p>“I might be persuaded to be merciful,” Thor said. “If you have found your manners.” </p><p>Steve wanted to set his jaw. He wanted to be strong and defiant. But his stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. It was completely empty. He hadn’t eaten anything all day. The smells from the table were warm and enticing, the promise of being full and warm and content wafting through the air. He couldn't recognize any of the spices, but they made his stomach growl with anticipation and his mouth water like a starving man. It reminded him of the old tales his mother told him about how eating Fae food would rob you of your hunger and desire for mortal food for the rest of your life. It dulled his brain. </p><p>“Please… Your Highness,” Steve said through gritted teeth. </p><p>“It will do for now,” Thor said. He held out a leg from some kind of fowl. Steve looked up at him incredulously. “You will eat what I give you this night and all others until you learn sufficient respect. Then you will be permitted to sit with the rest of your pack.” </p><p>Steve opened his mouth to protest. Thor merely looked down at him sternly. From this angle, he looked every inch the regal king that he was, and one none too pleased to be dealing with an unruly guest. At the same time, he looked as though he would not accept any outcome where he did not get his way. He expected Steve to submit. Steve glared up at him in defiance. </p><p>“Steve, quit being a dramatic bitch and just eat the food,” Bucky said before Steve could respond. “You’re not doin’ a damn thing by going hungry.” </p><p>“Listen to your mate,” Thor said. “What point do you hope to prove?”</p><p>“Steve, please, just eat,” Bruce said. </p><p>Steve’s resolve waivered. Bruce sounded distressed. He always did go above and beyond to make sure they were well fed. He was a lousy cook, but he ordered insane amounts of food just to ensure that everyone would be satisfied. Steve figured it was because the Hulk was an alpha and because Bruce’s hormones were always turbulent after a shift. It also meant that he was sterile, so perhaps he compensated by taking extra care of his mates. He became almost as nurturing and protective an omega as Hulk was violent and destructive an alpha. </p><p>He opened his mouth and bit down on the meat when Thor pushed the leg into his mouth. It was strange to be eating this way. Juice dripped down his chin as Steve’s arms remained bound in front of him. When the leg was stripped clean of meat, Thor discarded the bone on a smaller tray and wiped Steve’s chin and neck with a cloth. </p><p>The rest of the dinner passed quietly. Thor and his siblings discussed a variety of subjects, none of which was related to Earth or their campaign, so they were lousy as far as gaining any sort of intelligence was concerned. Maybe Natasha could have made more of it, or Bucky. Steve sometimes glanced down the table to his pack. They spoke quietly with each other. Thor periodically fed him different foods. There was a starchy kind of vegetable that seemed similar to a sweet potato, tangy fruits, and different kinds of meats. Every time Steve ate, Thor wiped his face with a cloth afterwards. Judging from the glimpses Steve had of it, his face was rather messy, or would have been. </p><p>The anger at being humiliated like this was so strong he hardly tasted any of it. It was probably delicious. It was probably vastly superior to anything he’d tried on earth since he’d awakened during the 21st century. It was probably good enough to make that food seem like the tasteless, depression era gruel he’d eaten for years. He didn’t notice. He tried to stare defiantly at Thor every time he was offered food, even though he knew that he needed food if he was going to be strong enough to escape. </p><p>Thor and his siblings discussed nothing of the campaign on earth. In fact, they said nothing about their plans for what would come after. Perhaps it was some policy against discussing business at dinner or perhaps they didn’t trust Steve or his pack. Whichever one it was, it annoyed Steve. He could be taking mental notes about what they were planning to give to whoever was leading the resistance. Maybe it was Tony or Sam or one of the other Avengers. Steve only hoped that they would hold out long enough for him to help. </p><p>At the end of the meal, Thor placed his plate on the floor. He looked down at Steve and glanced down at the plate. </p><p>“Lick it clean,” he said. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Steve </p><p>“You should not sound so surprised,” Thor said. “This is also part of your penance.” </p><p>“I’m not a dog!” Steve said. </p><p>“You are not,” Thor said patiently. “Which is why it is suitable as penance.”</p><p>Thor gestured to the guards and they stepped up to the chairs where Steve’s mates were sitting. They guided his mates to their feet. </p><p>“Take them back to their quarters,” Thor said. “This one will be along when he has completed his penance.” </p><p>The guards saluted and they guided Steve’s mates to the door. Peter looked uncertainly between Steve and Bucky, but Bucky simply slung his arm around Peter’s waist. He whispered something in Peter’s ear and the boy turned to follow them out of the room. Steve was glad. He couldn’t bear to be humiliated any more in front of his pack. He still didn’t bend over, though. Thor didn’t look like he was in a hurry. For that matter, neither did his siblings. </p><p>“Why don’t you just flog him and be done with it?” Hela asked. “Simpler, more straightforward, quicker. It makes more sense than this.” </p><p>“Because he is recovering from wounds he sustained in battle,” Thor said. “And I do not wish to add to that. When he has recovered, perhaps we shall do as you suggest.” </p><p>“I thought you said you were civilized,” Steve said. </p><p>“We are,” Thor said. “You do not see it because you do not yet understand, but you will in time.” </p><p>“I’ll die first,” Steve said. </p><p>“Perhaps,” Thor replied. “But I doubt it. Your Midgardian lives are short. I have lived for 2000 years on my world and I am still considered very young among my people. What will take very long for you will be a very short amount of time for me. I can afford to wait.” </p><p>Thor leaned back in his chair nonchalantly. Hela was inspecting her nails, but there was a sly smirk on her face. Loki seemed intrigued, at least a little bit. Here, the three most powerful people in the empire that had just invaded and conquered Earth in a day convened, and to them, he was more curiosity than threat. </p><p>Steve considered his options. If he stood his ground, he might not accomplish anything. Thor would hardly be inconvenienced by anything Steve did right now, not with the cuffs on Steve’s wrists and ankles. If he conceded, he would be able to rejoin his pack sooner and while that wouldn’t do anything for their situation, his mind would be put at ease. It was unlikely that he would learn anything if Thor and his siblings had said nothing at this point in the evening. </p><p>Steve swallowed his pride around the lump in his throat. If it was for his pack, he would do anything, suffer any humiliation. He had lost so much in his life. He would not lose them, too. He bent down and began to lick the plate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! </p><p>Come follow me on <a href="https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> for various fandom related nonsense! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>